An Enslaved Love
by Maka-chan19
Summary: Sasuke is a slave owner. Hinata is one of his slaves. In the day he treats her harshly. But when the moon comes up things change. They are together and in love.
1. Chapter 0

**Title: An Enslaved Love**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata**

**Summary: Sasuke is a slave owner. Hinata is one of his slaves. In the day he treats her harshly. But when the moon comes up and they're alone things change. They are together and in love. But as their relationship grows strong will it's tougher to keep it a secret and what if one of them is tired of keeping the secret from the one person who could tear them apart.**

**An Enslaved Love**

**Chapter 0**

He left kisses trailing from her jaw line down her neck and to her collarbone. His hands caressed her body in the most gentle of ways. Moving slowly down her sides, hugging every curve of her gorgeous body beneath him. Her long dark blue tresses sprawled onto the pillow bellow her head as she arched a little while moaning his name with every touch of his rough but gentle hands. She was in complete ecstasy. Drunk off his every touch, and she still couldn't get enough of him. His strong hands were always so gentle as they trailed across her smooth porcelain skin.

His hand glided down her flat stomach to the inside of her thigh. He captured her mouth with his in a deep kiss as she moaned and slid his tongue into her mouth. Their faces were matted with sweat and they didn't this time for them to be together to end.

She smiled at him, and whispered a soft I love you to him and did the same back, Capturing her mouth in another kiss and slowly trailed kisses down her neck. She was the only slave that he did this with. The only person he has ever truly loved in his whole life. And she loved that fact.

He smirked to himself as he kissed down her neck slowly, hearing her moan when he nibbled on her sensitive skin. He knew that his father would never approve of the one he chose. He already had one son who had fallen for a slave. But he didn't care what his father thought of her or his choice. He loved her that's all that he needed to know.

* * *

a/n: i'm in the process of editing the chapters i've written for most of this story and i think it's turning out even better than it was before. and i promise to update as soon as i can when i get an idea for this story. so i hope you like it.

Arigatou for reading and please review

Akasuna no Sasori's no. 1 Fan


	2. Chapter 1

a/n: i've made most of these chapters longer than they were before. and added even more detail to each other them. and this will be the last a/n from me at the beginning of a chapter so i hope you enjoying reading it and please review, favorite, alert, whatever if you like it or my writing

arigatou,

Akasuna no Sasori's no. 1 Fan.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke slowly kissed down Hinata's neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin as he did. His hands roamed down her body, touching ever curve over he beautiful body underneath him. Her raven hair was sprawled against the pillow below her. From the corner of his eyes, Sasuke could see that the sun was beginning to rise and they're time together would be coming to an end very soon. But he didn't want it to end. He wanted to keep her in his arms all day and never have to let her go.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with loving eyes and kissed her passionately again, sliding his tongue into her mouth and ravaging it. God he wanted her to stay with him forever.

"S-Sasuke-s-sama… T-The s-sun… I-I have to g-get started on the household chores." she stuttered out to him after he kissed her.

Sasuke just ignored her and continued to kiss her neck and chest. She bit her lip trying to suppress the moans that racked her body but she couldn't. Sasuke sucked on her neck with every kiss he laid upon it as she moaned his name as he did. He smirked against her skin. He was enjoying himself way too much. Hinata knew she had to stop him before someone came into their room and caught him kissing her like this.

"S-Sasuk-sama, p-please s-stop." she begged him as she tried to push him away from her. She wasn't strong enough but Sasuke got the hint and stopped kissing her. He looked into her lavender eyes with his onyx ones. They both knew the consequences of if she started her working late.

Hinata gasped as he rubbed against the scars on her back from the last time she was late for working. It was heartbreaking to him, seeing her in so much pain. It especially broke his heart because he knew it was the consequence of his selfishness when it came to her.

Sasuke sighed and reluctantly got up off the bed and walked over to look out the window. He leaned his forehead against the window frame. He remembered the day that it happened. He couldn't forget her screams of pain as they continued to echo in his head. He couldn't stand seeing his sweet perfect angel in that kind of pain, with blood trailing down her back and onto the floor. He swore that he would never let that happen to her again. Ever.

Hinata sat up on the bed and looked over at Sasuke. She knew that he had to be remembering what had happened before. That's why he head stopped kissing her. Even though she truly didn't want it to stop and she just wanted to stay with him forever. But she knew that for now they couldn't be. And she knew that he didn't want her to get hurt again because of his selfishness.

Hinata got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, picking up her clothes along the way. She turned on the hot and cold water and looked at herself in the mirror. She slowly glided her hands along her neck, still feeling Sasuke's soft lips lingering on her skin.

She stepped into the warm water. She gasped slightly in pain and place her hand against the wall to steady herself when the water hit her back. Even though it's been two years since her last punishment the scars still hurt her. She took a few deep breaths to ease the pain away and she hoped that Sasuke didn't hear her pain breathing. She couldn't bare to see the look of sadness on his face again.

She grabbed the bar of soap and slide it across every inch of her body. As she did this she remember Sasuke's touch on her skin and how she already missed it so much. The way he would make her feel every night was blissful and exciting. She loved it, especially when he would take her over and over again, not taking a break once. But she knew that she would have to wait until the sunset and the moon had rose high in the sky to feel it again.

Hinata sighed, slowly turned off the water and stepped out of the show, grabbing her towel to dry herself off. She wished that Sasuke would just come in now and take her again. She really missed his touch and she hated the fact that they were hiding their relationship from Sasuke's father but she knew that was for the best. And she knew that he didn't want her to get hurt by _him _again.

She pulled her shirt over her head after she had dried off. It was a light lavender shirt with red flower designs on it. Sasuke had bought it for when she first came here because his father wouldn't give her any clothes to wear.

Hinata smiled as she remembered that Sasuke has always been nice to her since she came here. Especially when his father wasn't around. Sasuke was nice to every slave they owned. But he always smiled genuinely to her and only her. And she couldn't help but smile back at him a blush bright red. She put on her lavender skirt after her shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom again. She sometimes didn't understand why someone like Sasuke could ever love a girl like her.

She grabbed her brush and ran it through out her hair, taking out all the knots in her hair, until it was somewhat straight.

She looked back at the mirror, looking at herself again. She was glad the shirt that Sasuke had got her wasn't clinging to her torso. Ever since she was little, before she was even a slave to the Uchiha family, she never liked to have her body exposed to anyone. And Sasuke had accepted that fact about her from the beginning. But when she was with him during the night, she wanted her body exposed to him. To have him caress every curve gently with every touch he placed on her skin. She started to blush at the thought of what they did every night together. But even though they've done it a lot, she was still shy about making love to him.

When Hinata walked out of the bathroom, while drying her hair with her towel, she saw that Sasuke had already gotten dressed as well. He was wearing his signature blue high collar shirt and white shorts. Sasuke walked over to her and grabbed her waist, bringing their body's closer to each other.

"You look beautiful, my hime." he said to her, closing the gap between them and capturing her mouth with his in a kiss.

Their lips moved in sync with each others. He licked her bottom lip, begging for an entrance, but she didn't give him one. She knew if she did allow him, what would happen. He pulled away from her and looked at her confused yet completely understanding why she didn't. They both knew that if she did they wouldn't be able to stop themselves. And Hinata didn't want to have her punishment resting on Sasuke's conscience again.

Sasuke looked away from her, with a guilty look in his eyes. Hinata noticed it and understand why. The first and last time she was punished was do to with Sasuke's selfishness, for want to keep Hinata to himself. But it wasn't entirely his fault though. As much as he wanted her to stay with him and she was all to willing to stay with him, but she could never convince Sasuke that it wasn't just his fault. He would always blame himself for it.

Hinata sighed and wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest. She felt his strong arms wrap around her. One hand resting on the small of her back and tangled in her hair.

"I-it'll be a-alright, S-sasuke-k-kun. W-we'll be t-together again t-tonight." she said to him as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to leave him either, but she had no choice.

"I know. But just as a warning to you, I might have you come clean my room later today." he told her with smirk, tilting her head up to look into her lavender eyes.

"A-and I'll be more than happy t-to." she said to him with a smile, a blush becoming visible on her face. Sasuke leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then they reluctantly let got of each other. Sasuke sighed as he walked over to window again and look out it. He didn't want to watch her leave.

Hinata sighed and walked over to the door. She looked over her shoulder at Sasuke one last time before she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

--

Sometime around noon that same day, Hinata had just gotten done making lunch for Sasuke's father when Sasuke came down the stairs in the kitchen and grabbed her by her wrist. She winced in slight pain from his hold on her was.

"You're coming with me, Hyuuga." he said to her, anger lacing his voice. As she started to drag her to the stairs.

"H-hai, U-U-Uchiha-s-s-sama." she said with a trembling voice full of fear.

Sasuke dragged her up the stairs and to his room as fast as he could, closing the door behind them and lockking it. He pinned Hinata up against the door and captured her mouth his in a passionate kiss. He didn't have to tell his father the usual excuse, because he usually did this every week and tell his father she was "cleaning his room". Which wasn't the truth in the least all.

Hinata's lips moved in sync with Sasuke's, she blushed when she felt Sasuke's hand move up her skirt, touching her inner thighs, and moving closer and closer to her womanhood. She gasped when she felt his fingers go inside of her. Sasuke smirked against her mouth and slid his tongue into it. He smirked again when he heard her moan as his tongue caressed every inch of her mouth, not missing a single spot of her warm mouth.

He pulled away from her, both were panting from the intensity of that first kiss. Hinata knew they weren't done yet, no where near done actually. They both wanted more from each other.

He picked her up bridal-style and sat her on the bed. She blushed deep crimson at just the thought of them together as one again. Sasuke slowly took of his shirt, which caused Hinata's blush to deepen more. Sasuke smirked at her, leaning over and kissing her passionately, sliding his hands underneath her shirt. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him back. He slowly kissed down her neck, sucking and nibbling on it. She let out a little moan when he kissed the sweet spot on her neck. He smirked once again. He always knew exactly where it was, he just didn't want to hit it right away.

He continued to kiss her, only pulling away from her to take her shirt off of her. Hinata blushed and ran her fingers along his fine toned chest. Her blush became darker, knowing that she couldn't wait for what was going to happen next.

Sasuke looked up and down her body, smirking at how gorgeous she was to him. He couldn't believe that she was his and only his. He slid his hands down to her skirt as he kissed her neck up and down. He slowly removed her skirt from her body, leaving her in only her lavender laced bra and frilly lavender panties. She laid back on the bed, tell Sasuke get on top of her. He smirked and straddled her hips. He leaned in closer to her, so his lips were right at her ear.

"Hina-hime," he whispered his cute nickname he had given her into her ear. "Why do you hide such a gorgeous body under such baggy clothes?" he asked her, which caused her to blush, even though he always asked her that every time they made love.

He kissed and nibbled at her collarbone, making Hinata close her eyes and arch her back as she moaned softly. He reached on hand around and unhooked her bra. Hinata attempted to try and cover herself but Sasuke stopped her from doing so. Once again, she always tired to hide herself from him and he would always stop her from doing so every time.

Hinata was blushing bright red, even though Sasuke was used to seeing her exposed body. She still wasn't and she didn't understand why that was.

Sasuke smirked down at her as she blushed. It was the cutest thing about her to him, besides her stutter. He leaned over, so that he was nearly laying on top of her and kissed her aggressively and possessively. Hinata blushed as she could feel how hard Sasuke was through his jean. Which only made her want him more than ever. She reached down to his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. Sasuke smirked down at her because of how bold she was being. She slowly slid down his jeans and took them off of him as she blushed even darker. Sasuke could tell that Hinata wanted him badly.

Sasuke kissed her passionately as his hands started to travel to her panties and slide them off of her. He slowly slid his hands up her leg as gently to the junction between her legs. Hinata moan against Sasuke's mouth when she felt his fingers inside of her. He was really making her impatient.

Sasuke smirked at her as he removed his fingers from inside of her. Hinata was breathing heavily and her face and hair were matted with sweat.

"I think you're ready, Hina-hime." he said to her in a seductive voice, causing her to blush even more.

Sasuke stood up and quickly removed his boxers. Hinata started blushing wildly when he did and looked away from him. She was used to seeing his naked body but she always became shy around him when he did though.

He got back on top of her, straddling her hips again. He smirked at the blush that was slowly spreading across her cheeks. He positioned himself at her entrance and started teasing. Hinata let out a small moan as he did. Sasuke smirked down at her again. He couldn't wait to be inside of her.

"Sasuke-sama." she moaned out as he slowly began to slid himself into her. He captured her mouth with his again as she moaned, taking the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Sasuke smirked and moved so his lips were right next to Hinata's ear.

"You're so tight, Hina-hime," he told her, causing her to blush even more. "I like it." he said to her with a smirk, making Hinata' face go even redder than before.

Sasuke thrusted himself in and out of her slowly to begin with and then slowly speeding up as she got used to him being inside of her. He started going faster and faster with every single thrust he delivered. Sasuke continued kissing Hinata as she moaned out.

She moaned against his mouth as she came to a climax before him. Sasuke continued thrusting himself into her faster and harder. Hinata moan louder and louder until they both reached a climax together.

Panting and sweating on the bed, Sasuke slowly pulled himself out of her and collapsed next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing them closer together. Hinata leaned her head on top of Sasuke chest and smiled as she fell asleep with a small blush on her cheeks.

--

Sasuke watched over Hinata as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She usually had nightmares about her past frequently, so he was used to her struggling while she was trying to sleep. But every time she did he just couldn't take it.

He looked at her sleeping form with sadness in his eyes. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her protectively and pulled her closer to him, but was also trying not to wake her, because he knew she need her sleep.

Sasuke sighed as he ran his fingers through Hinata's raven hair.

"I'll get you out of here, someday. I promise you, I'll find a way to get you out." he whispered to her, trying to ease her troubled sleeping mind.

"Sasuke." she said in a dreamlike sighing voice as she snuggled into her chest as she began to sleep easier.

--

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window which was closest to her now. She had no idea what time it was or how long she had been asleep. She just knew that it was later than when she had fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms.

"I see you've finally woke up, Hina-hime." Hinata heard from beside. She turned and looked over at Sasuke, meeting his gorgeous onyx with her lavender colored ones.

"Sasuke-sama." she said as she yawned and started to rub the sleep from her eyes. She looked up at him and he gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"What time is it? How long was I asleep, Sasuke-kun?" she asked him as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Two hours or so." he told her as he started kissing down her neck again.

Hinata gasped. If she was later than this she didn't know what would happen to her.

"I have to get going." she said as she sat up and stretched. She turned around so her feet were on the floor and she was sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her neck and softly kissed it.

"I don't want you to leave." he told her. He sounded like he was a selfish child when he said it but that was just when he was around her because he knew that she had to leave but he didn't want her to go.

"I know, Sasuke-kun. I don't want to leave either. But we both know that I can't, we know what will happen if I stay longer than this." It hurt her to keep mentioning it to him, seeing the scars on her back were enough of a reminder to him of what happened.

He reluctantly let go her so she could gather up her clothes and get dressed and back to work. She put her shirt on back over her head and finished getting dressed. She turned and looked back over at Sasuke who was moping around, like he always did when she had to leave, and staring out the window instead of looked at her.

Hinata sighed sadly as she looked at him. She wanted to make him feel better and cheer him up. So she decided that there was only one way for her to do that. It was something that even she was shocked that she had thought of it.

She walked over to Sasuke on his side of the bed and got on top of him. Sasuke looked away from the window and at her. He was shocked by her boldness but smirked anyway. She leaned down and kissed him roughly. He smirked and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her neck and tangling them in her hair, pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss.

"You know that if you keep doing this type of thing, you're not going to get out of here for a long while." he warned her as she continued to kiss him.

"Well, maybe if you can restrain yourself, then I'll do something for you tonight." she whispered to him, seductively.

"Fine. You win, Hina-hime." he admitted to her with a sigh.

"I always do." she said to him with a smirk, giving him a quick peck on the lips and getting off of him.

It was true. Every time she did something unexpected like this, to her and Sasuke. They would always have a disagreement like this and she always won in the end no matter what.

"You're just lucky you're so cute." he told her as she walked over to the door. He sat up on the bed as he watched her walk.

Hinata unlocked the door and was about to open it and leave when Sasuke placed his hand on the door, keeping it closed.

"I'm going to miss you, Hina-hime." he whispered softly to her.

"I'll miss you too, Sasuke-kun." she whispered back to him. She turned toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest, not wanting to let go of him.

Sasuke sighed and hugged her tightly. He didn't want her to go back to her work. He didn't know what could happen if she did something wrong in his father's eyes.

"You better go before my father gets angry at you and punishes you again." he told her, sadly. He was trying not to bring up the time she got punished because of him but it couldn't be helped I get.

"H-Hai." she said to him in a scared tone of voice. She released her grip on Sasuke. Hinata didn't want to leave him again. He was her only salvation in this house of servitude and when she wasn't with him she was completely terrified.

"Don't give me that look. Please? We'll be together again soon. Okay?" he told her, as he noted the sad expression that was on her face.

Sasuke always told Hinata that when he saw that she was sad around him and she just couldn't help but be happy again every time he said it to her.

"Okay."

"That's my girl." Sasuke said to her with a smirk. "Now go out there and get back to work before someone comes looking for you."

Hinat looked up at him and nodded her head. She turned back toward the door and opened it. She stepped out of the door and closed the door behind her and headed back to do her work for Sasuke's father.

--

Hinata rushed out to the main room. She had been called upon by Sasuke's father, Fugaku just seconds after she had left Sasuke's room.

"G-Gomenasai, F-Fugaku-s-sama. I-I w-was u-up s-stairs c-cleaning. G-Gomen I-it t-t-took m-me s-so l-long t-to get h-here." she said to him with a bow. It wasn't exactly the truth but it was exactly a lie either. She was upstairs when he called upon her but she wasn't clean when she was up there though. She hoped he wouldn't punish her for being slow, most of the time she was.

"It's alright, Hyuuga." he told her, which completely shocked her that he was being so lenient towards her slowness. Usually he'd yell at her for being so slow. But she guessed that he had gotten used to her being slow to get down there to take his orders.

Hinata stood up nervously, wondering what he was going at with this.

"Make me some tea, Hyuuga." he ordered to her, behind the paper he was reading at his desk.

"H-Hai, F-Fugaku-s-sama." she said to him, bowing again and then turning around and walk toward the kitchen.

She got the kettle out of the cupboard, filled it with water and put it on the stove. She waited for it to come to a boil before she placed the tea in it.

--

Sasuke was walking by the kitchen to get an apple from just outside of it when he saw Hinata leaning against the counter top looking bored. It took almost all of his strength to make him stop himself from going in there and kissing her all over. But he did succeed in stopping himself, because he knew that he would her tonight and that he couldn't wait for her to be in his arms again. So he walked away from the kitchen and back up to his room to get ready for their romantic night together.

--

Hinata walked really quickly back to the main room with the tray with the tea on it. She didn't want Fugaku-sama to be mad at her for not rushing to get his tea for him in time. He always had a certain time he would have his tea.

She walked into the main room, and she accidentally stumbled through the entrance and dropped the whole tray causing everything on it to shatter into piece when it hit the ground. Fugaku looked up from his paper when he heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor and saw that Hinata was trying to pick up the glass piece from the floor.

He stood up from his desk and walked over to Hinata and grabbed the back of her hair and held her wrists tightly. Hinata looked up at Fugaku with a fear in her eyes. She knew she was in trouble for dropping the tea especially causing his favorite tea cup to break. He dragged her over to the and chained her to it, having her face the wall. She was trembling as tears already started to fall. He went back over to his desk and grabbed the whip from the left side drawer. And her punishment began after he closed the door to the main room, so no one could hear her screams of pain.

--

Sasuke waited for Hinata up in his room. She was late, which was really unusual for her. So he decided to go out and look for her to see what was taking her so long to come up to be with him.

He walked downstairs calling her name over and over again. He knew it was safe for him to come to her because his father was already asleep. But he didn't get an answer from her. It scared him that she wasn't answering him. So he started go looking around for her in every single room.

The first room that he looked in was the main room which was closed. He thought that was odd, because his father never left that room closed at night. Unless…

Panic struck him like a lightning bolt. He quickly opened the door and his eyes widened at what he saw. Hinata, chained up against the wall, with her back towards him, bleeding heavily. He could tell that she was unconscious.

Sasuke rushed over to the desk and grabbed the keys to the chains and quickly unlocked them. He held her in his arms, looking down at her pained face. He didn't care he got blood on his clothes. He just looked down at her sadly. He knew he had to get her out of this life and soon. But there was one problem.

He didn't exactly know how.


	3. Chapter 2

a/n: ok. i added more detail and dialogue into the flashbacks and made sasuke act more sasuke-like in them, especially with his brother and father. i hope you like it arigatou XD  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke wiped the blood away from Hinata's wounds on her back, being extremely careful as he did so. He didn't want to her even more than she already was in pain. He couldn't believe he let this happen again. He had just promised himself that he wouldn't allow her to get hurt again as long as he lived. But he guessed that not all promises can be kept.

Hinata gasped a couple of times when the rag went over some more sensitive spots on her back, but she didn't let Sasuke hear. She knew that he was already blaming himself for her getting hurt as he usually did, even if it wasn't even his fault. Because it wasn't his fault it was her own for stumbling and breaking the cups and tea pot on the tray.

"I know it hurts, hime." he told her with a guilty look in his eyes, as he continued to wipe her back free of the blood. Hinata looked down, she tried so hard for him not to hear her gasps of pain but I guess it didn't work. She felt even more hurt because he was feeling even more guilt than before.

Sasuke finally finished cleaning off her back and grabbed the bandages from the side table and wrapped them around her torso, making sure to cover every wound on her back.

"All done, hime." he told her, rubbing her back lightly to not even hurt her.

"A-Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." she said to him as she laid down on Sasuke's bed. She groaned in slight pain when her back hit the comforter on the bed.

"A-are….Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her, worried about if she was in pain and if there was anything he could do for her if she was.

"H-Hai. I-I'm f-fine." she told him, it was a small lie. She didn't want him to be so worried that he wouldn't be able to sleep. She would feel guilty if she was the cause of him losing any sleep.

"You should get some rest, hime." he told her. She only nodded and laid down, slowly closing her eyes and in five minutes she was fast asleep.

Sasuke had noticed how tired her voice seemed to him. He looked down at her, watching her as she slept, more worried than ever about her than he should be. But he loved her deeply, and he couldn't help but be extremely worried about her and not like some heartless person when they were around someone that they loved like he used to be before she came into his life. He thought about the first time that he ever saw her, when she came to his house two years ago. He fell instantly in love with her.

_Flashback_

_(Two years ago)_

_A fifteen year old Sasuke walked into the main room of the house to see his father. Fugaku had called him and his older brother, Itachi, to come talk to them about something important. The way he had called to them made it seem like it was extremely important but whatever it was Sasuke didn't give a fuck about it. He didn't even like seeing his father that's why he always stayed up in his room. To avoid him._

_When he had gotten to the room he saw that Itachi was already there standing across from his father with a pink haired girl holding her hand. Sasuke scoffed. He didn't understand how Itachi could ever fall for a slave like her but he did sincerely love Sakura, even though when she first came her she was clinging to Sasuke and trying to get him to fall in love with her. Which didn't work at all. He had no interest in falling in love at the moment._

_Sasuke looked over at his father. "What's this about, Otou-san?" he asked him, crossing him arms in front of his chest with a frown on his face. He had much better things to be doing than this. _

"_Impatient as always aren't you, Otoutou?" Sasuke heard Itachi ask him. He looked back over at Itachi and glared at him._

"_I don't think I was talking to you, Aniki. So fuck off!" Sasuke yelled at him._

"_Hey, don't talk to Ita-kun like th--" Sakura was about to say but was cut off by Itachi._

"_It's alright, 'kura-chan. Sasu-chan can say whatever he wants to me. I'll always be his Aniki either way. Even if he doesn't even like me."_

_Sasuke glared at Itachi still but knew it would never work. He turn back to his father wondering why the hell he was even there in the first place._

"_Well, Otous-san. Will you please tell little Sasu-chan why he had to come here for so he can go back to his room and be emo again." Itachi said to Fugaku with a chuckle. Sakura who was beside him laughed at how witty Itachi was about Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at Sakura, he knew that she still held some feelings for him but she really was in love with Itachi._

"_Very well. Sasuke we have a new slave joining us from now on. She will serve you and me only." Fugaku told Sasuke, which didn't really faze him until he stepped out of the way. _

_Sasuke blushed a shade of pale pale pink when he saw her. She about a year younger than him and she was so beautiful to him. She had long raven hair and light lavender pupil-less eyes that had gotten his attention right away. You could say that he had fallen in love with her at first sight and his father hadn't even notice. But he knew that Itachi and Sakura had._

"_Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. I hope you make her feel welcome and treat like you treat every other slave here."_

_Sasuke knew what Fugaku was secretly telling him. "Don't be a fuck up like Itachi was fall in love with one of your slaves." but Sasuke couldn't help how he felt at that moment. His heart was filled with love. Love for a Hyuuga Hinata._

_End of Flashback_

Ever since that Sasuke was hoping that he could get her attention and make her fall in love with him, just like he had fallen for her. It was supposed to be easy to do, he was Uchiha Sasuke for crying out loud. It was supposed to especially easy since she slept in the same room as him every night under his father orders. He couldn't believe that it had all worked out so well though. That he had this perfect girl all to himself. He remembered that first day that she had finally shown him that she was also in love with him.

_Flashback_

_(__One year ago)_

_It was Sasuke sixteenth birthday and as usual he had had it with his father. Having to keep meeting all these crazy fan girls who were in love with him. He scoffed at how stupid they were._

How can they be in love with me? They don't even know who I am. All they care about are my looks. It's so superficial. _he thought to himself._

_The only people who really knew who he was were the servants and he knew that his father would be disappointed if both of his sons were in love with a servant. But he couldn't help it, and neither could Itachi. From the first time that Sasuke had seen Hyuuga Hinata he had fallen head over heels in love with her and he would never be able to get over her and love someone else._

_All those girls were a hassle to put up with for a half an hour each and he was fucking sick of it. Especially the one his father wanted him to marry someone he doesn't even know. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was really hyperactive and fucking talkative. He had such a head for two hour after their "date", if you can even call it that, because the only she seemed to be enjoying it._

_Basically Sasuke was tired of all of those girls and just wanted to get some sleep. He walked up the stairs to his room and closed the door. He looked up and saw her. The beautiful hime that he loved deeply and had gotten know her. She had turned around when she heard the door open. She had her shirt off and bandages covering her hourglass shaped figure, from her chest to the small of her back. Her long raven black hair was swept over her left shoulder when she looked up at him with a smile on her face._

_Sasuke knew he was blushing because of her, but she wouldn't be able to tell that he was because it was a very light blush._

"_W-welcome home, Uchiha-sama." she said to him, standing up from her spot on the floor and bowing to him. Hinata could never figure out why she hardly stuttered about him. And he was the only that she could talk to with barely a stutter._

"_Hn. I see my father whipped you again, Hyuuga. What'd you do wrong this time?" he asked her. He was sincerely concerned for her even though it wasn't noticeable in his voice. The look in his eyes was evident enough that he was. And he couldn't control it._

"_I don't really know. I didn't do anything. I think he just likes to hurt me for some reason." she answered him. It's not that she had to tell Sasuke. He had given her permission to not answer him if she didn't want to but she always wanted to tell him everything._

_He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her head, holding her close to him. Hinata gasped in shock by his actions but at the same time she was happy with it._

"_Hinata, you can cry if you want to. I know you're hurt." he told her._

_Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore. She let the tears that she was holding back slowly fall from her eyes. She clenched his shirt tightly as her tears fell staining his dark blue shirt as each on fell._

"_It's not right. To be able to hurt someone just because you feel like it and they didn't even to anything wrong they just didn't do something the way they wanted it to be done. It's just too cruel. Especially to someone as beautiful as you." he said to her as she cried, but she was surprised that Sasuke would say such a thing to her though._

"_W-why? W-why are you being so nice to me, U-Uchiha-sama?" she asked him, as she slowly stopped crying and wiped her eyes free of the tears._

"_You mean you haven't figured it out yet, Hyuuga?" he asked her with a smirk as he lifted her chin so she'd be look into his onyx orbs._

_Hinata gasped in surprise when Sasuke leaned in closer to her and captured her mouth with his in a kiss. It was such a deep and passionate kiss that Hinata had finally realized why he was always so nice to her and she was happy that her love wasn't unrequited like before. She kissed him back with equal passion. Sasuke and Hinata never wanted this kiss to ever end. And it didn't, well not soon after their first kiss anyway._

_Soon they were kissing each other more and more. Sasuke and Hinata knew that they were going to go way further than just making out with one another. Soon they were both undressed and on Sasuke's bed giving each other everything. And they couldn't have been any happier._

_He didn't think he was going to find the one he wanted to be with forever on his birthday. Boy, was he wrong. She was there for him before his birthday and she would stay with him after his birthday. The only problem was they knew they had to keep their relationship a secret from his father and that's just what they did._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke didn't have any regrets from that day and everyday after that for that matter. He didn't regret keeping a secret from his father at all. He didn't regret falling in love with the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen in his life. He didn't know how long they could keep their secret but he was willing to try as long as he could to keep it from his father.


	4. Chapter 3

a/n: okay. i added not that much in here except for a more bonding between sakura and hinata because hinata wants what sakura has but she's too afraid to tell sasuke what she wants. so there's a more kinder side of sakura than anyone is used to seeing. and yes i paired her with itachi because well, she wants an uchiha so if you can't have the younger brother you settle for the older one. well in my stories anyway. XD anyway i hope you enjoy the edited chapters and there will be more chapters to come as soon as i get them wrote down sometime. so enjoy and arigatou.  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hinata continued to clean the house the next day even though her back was still killing her, but she still continued her work as usual. She didn't want to be punished again because she wasn't working. God only knows that Fugaku-sama would just think of something she did wrong in his eyes and punish her for it. So she would do things the best she could and if they weren't good enough for him than so be it. She was tired of being afraid of him.

As she continued her work, Hinata heard a commotion coming from the main room of the house. She had tried to ignore it and keep working but it was getting to her and making her curious and wanting to know what was going on. So she stopped what she was working on and entered the main where all the servants were gathered around someone and talking about something.

"So, Sakura-chan how far along are you?" the blonde haired blue eyed servant, Ino, had asked the woman in the middle of the crowd of female servants.

She had emerald green eyes and cherry blossom colored hair just like her namesake, Sakura. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother had also fallen in love with one of their servants and when their father had found out he was beyond furious at him but he had to except it because now she was already carrying his child inside of her.

"About five months. Me and Itachi are so thrilled." Sakura answered her best friend's question. No matter how much of a bitch she had been when she used to be fighting against everybody for Sasuke's attention. She was a much kinder and sweeter person ever since she had fallen in love with Itachi.

_It's amazing how people can change because of one single person. _Hinata thought to herself while walking even closer to the group of women in the middle of the room. They hadn't even noticed her arrive yet. They were too busy paying attention to Sakura for them to.

Everyone of them knew that she and Sasuke were together and they all knew they had to keep it a secret from Fugaku. But if they noticed her coming into the room they'd all be asking her questions about her and Sasuke's relationship and sex life. Which always made Hinata blush a very dark shade of red every time.

"So Sakura-chan, is it true that you don't have to be a servant to Fugaku-sama anymore?" a short brown haired girl asked her.

Hinata's attention was automatically caught by that question. She didn't want to be a servant anymore. She didn't want to lie to her master anymore about her and Sasuke's relationship. She wanted everyone to know, no matter how furious Fugaku-sama would be. She really wanted to end the secret life that Sasuke was keeping from his father. She was certain that Fugaku was the only one who didn't know. She didn't know when Itachi had found out about it, but he just found out somehow.

"Hai. Itto. Since Itachi's my fiancee and I am pregnant with his child. So I don't have to work as a servant for Fugaku-sama anymore and I think he has enough servants to last." Sakura answered her, placing her hand on her swollen belly and gently stroking it.

Hinata sighed out and looked down. She wanted so badly what Sakura had. The freedom of doing whatever she wanted to. To be able to with the one she was in love with without having it be a secret from someone. She wanted it so terrible. But she didn't know how to convince Sasuke of coming clean to his father.

"Well," Sakura told her everyone as she stood up, placing one hand on her belly and the other one on the small of her back. "You guys better get back to work before Fugaku-sama finds you slacking off."

Everybody sighed, they knew she was right but wished that she was wrong. But if they didn't get back to work soon they'd have to pay the price for it through pain.

Hinata was relieve that nobody had noticed that she was standing there. When they got back work they went in the opposite direction that she was. She quickly walked after Sakura, following her into the kitchen. She need to talk to her, privately.

"Hinata-chan, how is your and Sasuke's relationship going?" Sakura asked her having noticed that Hinata was following after her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Um….F-fine…I guess. H-he r-really loves me." Hinata told her, blushing a very deep red.

Sakura smiled at her, but for only a second when she noticed that Hinata looked like she was in pain even though she didn't show it, Sakura could still tell she was.

"He treats you differently." Sakura said to her, monotonously.

"Huh?" Hinata was shocked, Did Sakura mean that Sasuke treated her differently or Fugaku?

"Fugaku-sama. He treats you differently than everyone else."

"I…I guess you could say that he does."

"He punishes you for things you don't even do wrong and for things that you don't even have to do. Just because he feels like it." Sakura said with a sad tone in her voice but there was also anger in her voice as well.

"H-Hai. H-He does." Hinata told her, sullenly.

"Why doesn't Sasuke just come out and tell him that he's in love with you?" Sakura asked her, turning around to see her with tears starting to fall from her eyes because of just thinking of Sasuke allow her to be hurt like that.

"I….I-I-I don't know. I-I t-think that he's just scared that his father will be angry with him. H-he doesn't want F-Fugaku-sama to get mad and hurt me even more because of it." Hinata told her, tears starting to fall from her eyes as well. But still she didn't know why he was keeping such a secret of him being in love from his father.

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun shouldn't be scared of his father just because he fell in love with you. Itachi wasn't when he fell in love with me. You should stand up to Sasuke and tell him. Tell him that you don't want to be a secret from his father anymore and that you want him to tell his father about you too. And he shouldn't care about what his father thinks of his choice either. He can't change that fact that Sasuke fell in love with you. It's his love and his choice, not Fugak-sama's." Sakura told her, as she turned back around and walked away from her.

Hinata knew that she was right about the whole thing. And she was going to tell Sasuke that she was tired of keeping their love a secret. That she wanted to be out in the open about their relationship with his father. And most importantly that she wanted to have his child before he tells Fugaku.

_But how am I going to say _that _to Sasuke-kun? _she asked herself as she got back to work for the day. Hinata knew that she would think of some way to tell him what her decision was and soon.


	5. AN:why i haven't updated in awhile

A/N: Hey guys. This is not a new chapter even though I know you guys were hoping it was. And Gomen that I haven't updated in so long. My life is kind of hectic right now. I'm moving back into old house and didn't have internet for awhile. Or time to write any new chapters for any of my stories because of school. But after all this is settled, I'll have time to work on them. So I'm sorry about not updating them in so long but I will as soon as I can. I didn't think that any of these things would happen before they started happening but I will update them as soon as I can. Jaa ne for now!

~GilbertHeartsHisYoungMasterOz

(ps. I also finally got the first volume of Pandora Hearts, so I kind of have that on the brain right now, hence the new penname. It as an awesome series, you guys should totally check it out sometime. anyway, Jaa ne!)


End file.
